Mini Rockliff
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Rocky gets pregnant with Ratliff's baby and become a family and the R5 Family gets bigger and bigger.FULL OF FLUFF AND MPREG! ROCKILIFF AND RIKURT its better than what it sounds like...I hope...
1. Finding out

Okay** so if someone told you guys i was crazy,then they are right and you should believe them!I was looking at Rocky's and Ratliff's instagram,when i saw the pic of Rocky saying Ratliff was pregnant(Even though it was a backpack)and the first thing that comes to my mind is...ROCKILIFF MPREG STORY! and well...here it is!Hope you guys like this story and please leave the best reviews you can!They make me oh so happy!and in this,Rocky is pregnant and is dating Ratliff,Riker is dating Curt(Me:*Squeal*I love Rikurt),Rydel is dating Grant Gustin(he is from Glee,Look him up!),Ross is with Dani(They are my new OPT even though she is a real person!*wink wink*),and Ryland is dating Alina(I will never leave Ryina out ;)Ugh i talk to much!On with Rockliff!**

* * *

***Rocky's P.O.V***

I'm waiting in my room,waiting to see if i have the possibility to have a child with mine and Ellington's DNA.I'm gay and so is Ratliff,we've been together for 2 years now,and well we did 'it',a few few weeks back,I'm noticing I'm getting a bit fatter,I throw up really early in the morning and I'm craving foods i don't like as well,So to say like,Mexican cocktail from Alina's dad,banana strawberry blackberry apple shrimp yogurt(I just made that up).and well I got scared and had Rydel get me a pregnancy test, after having her yell at me about protection and whatnot, she gave it to me and I took it...and well here I am.*timer rings* okay here I go.

Rocky:*looks at the test**sees +*"Oh my...

Ratliff:*walks in Rocky's room*Hey baby! I'm here*kisses Rocky*

Rocky:*puts the test in his pocket*Hey sweetheart*kisses back*Hey babe?

Ratliff:yes dear?

Rocky:***Might as well tell him now than never*** **how do you feel about being a daddy?**

**Ratliff:Babe...what do you mean? Are you?...um...pregnant?**

**Rocky:*breaks down crying*oh my god ell! What do I do?! Please don't leave me! I...I can't do this alone!*falls to the ground***

**Ratliff:*kneels next to Rocky and holds him in his lap*Rocky? Baby look at me?**

**Rocky:*looks at Ratliff with tears***

**Ratliff:I'm never leaving you but,Are you?this isn't some joke?**

**Rocky:*gives him the stick*I'm sorry**

**Ratliff:*looks at it and smiles*SORRY?! THIS IS AMAZING! ROCKY IM GONNA BE DADDY E AND YOUR GONNA A BE DADDY R! IM SO HAPPY!**

**Rocky:Really?**

**Ratliff: of course! I love you Rocly**

**Rocky:I love you too Ell**

**Ratliff:*goes to Rocky's stomach, and kisses it*and I love you too Baby Rockliff**

* * *

**Okay what did u guys think? Plz leave super nice reviews im working on the r5 weddings and FHTV and FOLTA and thanks for reviewing on my other stories!**


	2. Rikurt and Rockliff tell the truth

**Wow...I'm updating...just...wow...Well hope you guys like it!and Rikurt will have and announcement with Rockliff!Im excited!**

**Thoughts**

*Ratliff p.o.v*

**I'm**** over the top happy!Rocky is gonna have my baby!Our baby!After Rocky was done crying we layed in his bed watching 'White House Down',just talking about what we are gonna have,or how many,and arguing if the baby was gonna be a boy or a girl, when Mark came in and told us to be down in the living room in 10 minutes,cause Riker had to make an announcement with Curt, yes Rikurt is real(We wish)and have been for a year now.**_**  
**_

Ratliff:"Rocky?" I ask him to tell him something,really important.

Rocky:"Yes?" he said while laying in my arms,running his hand over his stomach.

Ratliff:"We have to tell everyone soon" When I said that he just froze.

Ratliff:"Rocky?Honey?" I said worried that i upsetted him

Rocky:"I know Ell,"He just sighed

Rocky:"I'm just scared,thats all,I mean what if they judge me!What if they kick me out!Whats gonna happen to the band?! Wha-"

Ratliff:"Rocky!Calm down you cant have too much stress,or any at never good to have stress,remember what happened to Rydel and Grant?"  
I told him,and wincing because Rydel and Grant we gonna have a baby but Rydel was preforming too much,not that we blamed her,and stressed out too too much and they lost the baby.

Rocky:"I know,just I'm scared babe"He said"But you know what,we're telling."**Okay well that is a nice-WAIT WHAT?!...oh crap..**

Ratliff:"Rocky...You don't have to,we can wait"

Rocky:"no Ratliff,We have to,and we will"He said sitting up and looking at me.

Ratliff:"Well then...We're telling them,But you do your going to have to live with me right?I mean i know you wanna be with your family and all but,this is OUR baby,and I'm gonna be worried,and Your gonna have to stop preforming,and-"

Rocky:"Whoa whoa whoa"He said holding his hand up to my face."I am going to live with you,or you live move into my room, but preforming is where I draw the line kay buddy?"He said showing his what i like to call his 'Sassy' side.

Ratliff:"Okay Rocky bu-"

Rydel:"MEETING TIME!"I heard Rydel Yell,and heard Ryland groan and Alina chuckling,I will explain them at a different time,Me and Rocky got out of bed,and went down stairs to see Rydel sitting next to Grant with his arm over her shoulder,Ross and Dani kissing,Alina and Ryland,Alina sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist,and Curt holding a nervous Riker's hand.

Stormie:Okay Ross,the wait is over,Alright um guys we need to discuss the um small tour you guys are gonna do,and Rikurt have an announcement.

Rocky:"And us too mommy"Rocky said Raising his and him calling Stormie 'mommy' is cute...crap..what is our kid gonna call us...

Stormie:"Alright,Um Rikurt go first"

Riker:"Thanks mom,um,me and Curt...we um...you guys are gonna be aunts and uncles,and grandparents and god parents,which are,well two sets,um the first is Ross and Dani,and if they cannot raise then **she** will go to Ryland and Alina,and if not,then Rocky and Ellington or Rydel and Grant."

Curt:"Riker,Its gonna be a boy"

Rydel:"What do you guys mean?He or she?"

Alina:"Del its obvious!"She said jumping on Rylands lap,ouch thats gotta hurt.

Ross:"I'm confused and thanks bro"

Grant:"Alina is correct its very obvious,Congrats warblers three and six,and thank you"

Mark:"Okay now I'm confused"

Grant,Alina:"They're having a baby!Duh!" They said in unison...which is very..um...scary

Stormie:Thank you guys for telling us that but who is pregnant"

Curt:"Its Riker Stormie" **Well...that explains Rocky**

Dani:"What did you say Ratliff?" Dani said looking at me with a confused look on her face,then everyone looked at me.

Riker:Ellington what do you mean,'That explains Rocky'?Whats wrong with him?"

Ratliff:"I said that out loud?" I asked

Everyone:"yes"

Rocky:"Guys he means,I'm...like Riker except its Ellingtons"

Alina:"Omg this family is just getting bigger every time!"She said smiling and hugging Riker and Curt and Me and Rocky.

Ryland:"Ali...Don't tell me you are too?Please tell me you are not pregnant!"

Alina:"Um...No I'm not...Why are you so worried if i was?I thought you would be happy if i was?" She said a bit sad.

Ryland:"I would its just,what would happen to my street cred?!or my school cred!?I would be laughed at and bullied on if I got you pregnant!" Wow,he has some nerve to say that to her after all she has been through to be with him.

Alina:"Are you serious!?Ryland!"She just sighed went upstairs to Rydels room,since she stays there when she stays over,and came down with her over night bag and keys.

Rydel:"Alina where are you going? I thought you were gonna stay over?"

Alina:"I was but then I remembered I had to go meet with Hollywood Ending about the japan tour we are going on." And she just kissed Riker's cheek and Curts and Rocky's and mine.

Grant:"Are you gonna be here in the morning?" He said a bit sad as well.

Alina:"um I cant guarantee that I will but I will be at the set. Ryland...I love you and I don't know if I am. I've been feeling sick to tell you the truth but...if that's what you feel and you don't want the baby, if I am...then...don't try to come see us. I'm going on tour so sorry guys I might miss a few concerts but I'll be there for the rest. Everyone else...I'll let you know if I you guys later" and with that she just left.

Dani:"Alina! Come on lets talk about this!" And she ran after Alina. and Ryland went to his room with a 'stupid Ryland!' Look on his face and tears.

Rocky:"Ross? Why are you so quiet?"

Ross:"I'm happy for you guys That's all and just wondering about things and about having two little Rikurts and Rockliffs running around".

Mark:"I'm gonna go and check on Ryland and Ross go find Dani. Everyone else is dismissed.

* * *

Okay im so mean! I always let Ryina have fights first!:/ oh well.

Anyway im soo happy you guys like this!:) XD it makes me super happy! Keep reviewing! And Happy new year folks!:)3 lots of love


End file.
